Alice's Sweet Revenge
by Sorceress Shadow Rain
Summary: What happens when alice decides its time to 'crash the wedding'. An Alice POV story about the consequences received when you cross the happy-go-lucky girl. Fun and neat plots plus some fluffs and twist! R&R!


**Note: This fanfic set in the summer of Bella & Edward's wedding. All the characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. Enjoy this first chapter. Plz R&R!**

**Sorceress Shadow Rain & Bella-trixXD**

Chapter 1

"And then, I think we'll have pink Hawaiian flowers going along the isle..." I said to Bella as I checked my mental list on what was needed for the wedding. Judging by the glazed look on her face, she had stopped listening a while ago. "Bella! This is your wedding that we are talking about here. Please at least act as if you cared about its decorations!"

"Right, sorry Alice," Bella apologized, and opened her eyes wide so they can focus on me. I rolled my eyes playfully and continued, "I think all the bride maids should have wild flowers pinned in their hair. That would match the pattern of dress that I picked out for them..."

"Wait!! Who are the bridesmaids?" asked Bella hesitantly.

"Well, Rosalie and I obviously on the list..." I said, mentally pulling out the bridesmaids' list.

"What list?" Bella interjected. I glared at her for a second and she seemed to recoil.

"Have you heard anything I've been talking about for the last..." I looked down at my wrist watch, a present from Jasper two summers ago. "...half an hour?"

This time, it was Bella's turn to roll her eyes.

I sighed heavily. The day is getting extremely annoying. She was in charge of babysitting Bella for a day in exchange for the rights to decorate and plan the wedding, and it was turning into a one person conversation. "Honestly Bella, you have got to start paying attention, or else what will happen when I ask for your opinion!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you've probably already seen the final product anyways. So, my opinion may not matter as much," Bella replied. She had a point, but I didn't give her that satisfaction.

" Too bad, I still want you to feel semi-included," I said irritably. "As I was saying, it's on the lists that I store in my mind! There is also Lauren, Jessica, and Angela."

"Okay, why the heck is Lauren on the list?? You know she hates me," Bella groaned. I smiled. "Well, she was in our group at school, it only seemed right." I said smugly. This was going to be an interesting wedding party.

"I don't see why you have to babysit me now, with Jacob mad at me and all," Bella complained. "The boys aren't even hunting that far from home..."

"Hey, you are saying that to the wrong person. It's not me that you need to convince, it's that super paranoid person who's out right now." I cut in. "They should be back soon because I've seen them leaving the camp ground already."

Bella looked toward the window at the setting sun. "Yeah. Thanks, Alice for being here with me and planning my wedding and all. Can I go downstairs and get something to eat?" she asked. I knew she just wanted to be down there to wait for Edward, maybe to see about getting out of being babysat next time. "Sure, go ahead. I'll be up here if you need anything," I answered.

Bella got up and walked out of Alice's room. I sighed and turned towards my closet. In a blink of an eye, I was in front of it and opening the sliding door. Suddenly, I was aware of a noise out in the hall. I quickly closed the sliding door and appeared by the door. A second later, somebody knocked at the door. "Alice, its me," Bella called through the door. I was a bit surprised so I looked around for the possible reason for Bella to be back up here. It was then that I noticed the handbag that was lying on the sofa. I quickly walked over to the sofa and picked it up. In the same second, I am back at the door, opening it to reveal a rather flushed Bella. Handing the bag over, I asked, "why are you out of breath?"

"Oh, right. I tripped going up the stairs. What, didn't you see that?" Bella asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, did you plan on tripping?" I countered sarcastically. Bella glowered at me. I heard a door close downstairs. "Uhh, Bella, I think the boys are home. You better get downstairs."

"Wait. How did you... right. You are a vampire, who has an awesome super human hearing. Well, I'm gone! I need to see Edward," she rushed out of the room.

"Don't trip!" I called after her. Finally, I was alone. In a blink of an eye I was at the closet door again. I looked around to make sure no one was around, and then slid open the door. I felt my eyes widen and my mouth curve into a very self-satisfied smile. So far, the wedding planning has been going according to schedule.

**Short beginning chapter, but guess what's in the closet! Also, coming up next chapter, Alice had an unbelievable vision! Stay tuned for more from us! Meanwhile, support this story by reviewing and tell us what do you think of this idea!**

**Raining kisses!**

**Sorceress Shadow Rain & Bella-trixXD**


End file.
